


looking outside

by alwaysbuddy (kamsangi)



Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Implications of violence and sexual content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/alwaysbuddy
Summary: "Are you afraid?"
Relationships: Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/Javier Peña
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	looking outside

**Author's Note:**

> based in a vague 'verse that's drawn very loosely off the single mention (in S1 or S2, i can't recall) of peña's first mission as a dea agent being operation leyenda.

"Are you afraid?" Félix asks, voice serpent-soft and sibilant. Almost sweet. It’s betrayed by the way he moves, something dangerous in the line of his shoulders.

Javi watches him move around the desk. "Yes," he answers. "Of course I am."

Félix stops in front of him, and leans back against the table. "No," he says, like he knows a secret, "you're not."

He holds his breath. Counts the seconds that tick past as the room gets smaller, closing in on him. Félix is there, and then he's closer, and _closer,_ and then he's tipping Javier's chin up to study his face.

Javi can't help it. He shivers, eyes flicking upwards to meet Félix's instead of glancing away. Félix's hand skirts up along the side of his jaw, thumb stroking along the bow of his lip. Javier resists the urge to lean into it, but it's too late. Félix has noticed.

"You're young. But not that young." Félix leans in closer, voice dropping even lower. "What are you here for? Tell me that at least."

"The same thing as you," Javi says, so quiet that he barely hears himself say it. It’s not, _I’m here to bring you in and lock you up and dump the key into the Gulf._ It’s not, _I’m here because I wanna blow a fucking hole in your head for what you did._ It’s not, it’s not. "You tell me what you want."

Félix's palm flattens along Javi's cheek. "I want you on your knees."

There's no turning back from this. There's nothing that he can do to go back to the way he was before this moment, absolutely _nothing._

Javi's knees give out from under him, Félix's grip tight in his hair.


End file.
